


Yes, My Lord

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Kneeling, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	Yes, My Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coachnikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coachnikiforov/gifts).



    


End file.
